Fighting for the Light
by Tia Jade
Summary: It was hard knowing they all moved on in someway without me. I just went to America for 6 years because of the abuse that was distrubted to me. "I don't want to be like this!Please help me, please! I know you hate me but i need you . . . Natsume." MxN R
1. Nice to meet you Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay so I'm sorry if it's OOC but some of it is going to be like this. I'm not very far into it so I'm sorry if I got stuff wrong and stuff like that! Gomensai in advance! If anything's wrong please tell me nicely mind you!

-

-

-

Prologue

MikanPOV

After all the abuse I took from them, from _him_ they let me transfer to Alice Academy in America. Luna tortured me endlessly. What a horrendous slut she was. I'm sixteen now and I'm better than what I was. I told myself this countless times but I can't possibly forget his words.

I tried so hard to forget him the six years I spent here, I found a new sister. She taught me everything. How she learned all this I don't know but she helped me discover that I was a multi-Alice. I worked my ass off over there and everybody appreciated it. They literally fell at my feet saying I was their supreme goddess and now look what's happen to me. I'm coming back and I'm getting anxious to see that no brain jerk Hyuuga.

I sighed and picked up my bags

"_We have now landed in Tokyo. Please gather your personal items and make your way to the front exit. Your baggage will be on circuit 5. Please fly with South West again!" _And that was my queue. I went down to baggage claim and immediately say my plain black suitcase and grabbed it. I had a lot of bags, but my trip wasn't very far but I knew it would be stupid to take a cab so I decided walking was the safest.

It didn't take long for me to reach the front gate. A little laugh slipped thru my lips as I vaguely recalled when I tried to sneak out to see grandpa. Despite what I wanted to believe it felt good being back here.

"Look what we got here boys!" I spun quickly hiding the murderous aura I was bound to give off and decided to play innocent.

"Um, excuse me mina-san I need to go now!" The man raised an eyebrow. A cocky smirk slowly etched onto his face.

"Where do you think you're going angel. You're coming to play with us." He advanced on me and pulled me to him rather forcibly. A mischievous glint was hidden in his eyes but oh boy he had no idea what was coming for him. As I was about to unleash my wrath a voice stopped me.

"Take your filthy hands off of her." Came after someone was hit with a whip, a bean whip to be specific. I smiled genuinely as I faced my not so needed "savior" as the idiots ran away.

"Sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ohayo!" I chirped. Narumi smiled widely as he began to lead me down the familiar path.

"You haven't changed at all Mikan."

"Well that's not completely true. I am a multi-Alice now remember but I'm assuming you know everything and what went down." Our carefree mood darkened slightly but as we reached the door of my class again he changed subject.

"It's still the same. You're stuck with class B still I mean and Natsume-kun is still your partner. Mikan before we go in, know that I don't want to take you away from the S.A.'s but until I see improvement your going to the Dangerous Alice class. It's today we're doing it so I had to let you know. I did everything in my power to change their minds but it was hard convincing them to letting you come back. I'm sorry I know how much you loved it." I put on a fake smile as he led me in the class.

"You reap what you sow don't you. I'll manage tou-san." The class turned their attention on me. A small giggle beseeched my lips. Figures that they wouldn't recognize me. My hair was at the same length but I no longer had it in childish pigtails and I grew some nice curves in America. Narumi gave me a little wink.

"Class re-meets Sakura Mikan. She will be here with us for good I hope and she is to remain Natsume-kun's partner. I am also proud to say that we have our very own multi-Alice among us." He said. Whispers erupted thru the classroom. I heard snatches of multi-Alice? We haven't had one in years! A small smirk made it's way to my face.

"Please take your seat at the back next to Natsume-kun please."

I looked at Narumi-sensei and pouted my cutest pout. All eyes were burning into me as I pleaded silently. He shook his head.

"As much as I don't want to sit you by that evil devil my sweet Mikan-chan it's assigned seating. You have to be by your partner. No argument." And he certainly didn't leave any room for argument. Begrudgingly I went and sat by the reincarnation of Satan. That conceded son of a bitch! The nerve, he didn't even great me when I could clearly kick his ass! I growled noticeably and he smirked at me with that handsome face- hold up not handsome just arrogant. The class didn't last long though he just had this indifferent face on but before we left he had leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I think I might like having you back polka dots." And with a sarcastic chuckle he left me breathless sitting in my seat absolutely dazed. When did Natsume of all people become a. . Playboy! I banged my head on the table countless times.

"Oi oi! Get going right now you're going to be late get going little girl." My eyes widened slightly as I ran. Narumi glanced at me as I was leaving, and I heard him whisper.

"I'm so sorry." I stole a glance at his violet eyes and I saw an emotion that I hadn't seen at all. Pity. I snarled and turned back fully.

"Do you really pity me?" I yelled. I drew power from my new Alice and let it take over my subconscious. I didn't really know what I was doing as I took the element I was wielding and . . .

TBC

**Hey guys I know its pain-staking short but it's only the prologue so bear with me here. Here is a seen of what's to happen.**

"I'm going to kill you like I should have!"

"Grab her Natsume."

"Hotouru! What have I become? Help me please I don't want to be like this."

"I'm sorry I can't but I know who can."

"HIM?!?! I alright I want to get better."

**What is her new Alice? Obviously it's an element but what one? Well Ja Ne and Arigotou for reading! The little button below me is lonely give it a companion and click on it!! : D Nightmare out.**


	2. Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own it danm it!

**Thanks to people below for getting me to update so fast! Also I've been thinking about putting this solely in Mikan's POV it adds the suspense I need anyways on with it! :D**

-

-

-

Chapter 1

RECAP

"I'm so sorry." I stole a glance at his violet eyes and I saw an emotion that I hadn't seen at all. Pity. I snarled and turned back fully.

"Do you really pity me?" I yelled. I drew power from my new Alice and let it take over my subconscious. I didn't really know what I was doing as I took the element I was wielding and . . .

END RECAP

NOW . . .

I didn't really know what I was doing as I took the element I was wielding and drenched the classroom in it so no one outside noticed. In my head I was trying to get out, trying to stop myself because this wasn't me. I didn't want to hurt Narumi-sensei. This was what happened when I lost control of my Alice. I had a hidden alter ego that comes out and goes on a murdering spree. I should have never listened to Angela; she's the one who taught me it when she was just a corrupt spy!

"I'm going to kill you like I should have you stupid idiot! It's your fault everything's your fault!" That's when I gave in to temptation I couldn't do it anymore. I was useless just like when I only possessed the nullification Alice.

The darkness wrapped around him smothering him, showing him his worst nightmare. I wanted to kill him and that's what scared me the most, I was a monster. A hand formed out of the darkness and closed around his neck. Using his Alice was useless considering that I had nullification still. That's when I heard it, that voice.

"Narumi! Quickly Natsume grab her Damnit." I didn't look behind me I just squeezed tighter.

"I can't affect her. My fire doesn't work on her."

"You're the strongest out of all of us! Grab her damn it!" That's when a pair of arms encased me and pulled me back. I felt it retreating, the ominous aura from within me. It was gone within a few minutes. Narumi was on the ground coughing and my eyes watered.

"Narumi!G-g-g-gomensai! I didn't know what! I'm s-" He cut me off by raising his hand and giving me a forced smile. Tears leaked out of my eyes as the man who had me in his grip lead me to my old room I had when I was a no star. Natsume only glanced at me before he left me there and locked the door.

The sounds of my sobs increased, as soon I was sure he was gone. Why did it hurt so much to be rejected like that? My heart clenched as I stumbled across the answer. I still loved him, if anything else my love for him increased. I sighed as I threw myself across my bed. I could only imagine what he must think of me, what everyone must think of me.

No one cared anymore and that was clear Hotouru ignored me completely at class. This only brought more tears to my eyes. That's when I heard a soft knock on my door. The door opened to reveal a familiar blonde haired boy.

"Ruka-pyon!" I smiled thru my tears, I didn't even try to fight the tears coming down. I knew it was futile. He looked shocked and I just raised an eyebrow as I laid myself back on my bed. He sat down next to me.

"You know they don't want anyone coming in here. Hotouru sent some stuff and gadgets for you." I nodded silently and rolled so I could face him.

"Why did you have that expression when you walked in? Shouldn't you be used to me crying?" He just shrugged it off and I let it slide as long as I could have company.

"You know, we all missed you." He said after a while.

"I missed you guys as soon as I walked out those gates. When did everybody change so much Ruka-pyon." He twitched slightly annoyed at the childhood nickname as he pet my hair.

"You can't expect us to stay the same just for you kira-kira. We have to move on sooner or later." I nodded solemnly as the boy- no he's a man now, got up and headed towards the door. He paused in the frame as he was about to leave.

"You know about when I walked in I was just thinking that Natsume, Hotaru, and me can't call you ugly anymore." He said giving me a big smile. I smiled back. I knew he couldn't give me a direct complement because of Natsume-bastard but that was really sweet considering his circumstances. No doubt that the Hyuuga was listening in.

"Thank you." I whispered as he disappeared from my line of sight. As ironic as it seems that was when I let darkness consume me and I fell into what I whished was an eternal sleep.

-------

The next morning I had so many limiting pieces just so I could attend class and to top it off I was still weak. I glanced at myself in the mirror.

"I won't give up!" I muttered determinedly as I walked out of the attic and down to the high school. It was quiet but as soon as eye's laid on me the gossip began. Things like she's that one who almost murdered Naru-sensei! Things about my attitude and disposition. It felt horrible but I kept my head high and glared at who ever looked my way.

I wanted to see Natsume badly. I quickened my step with that in mind till I arrived to class and sat silently next to Natsume. Once again he didn't feel the need to acknowledge me. It hurt like I knew it always would. The assortments of restraining rings and bracelets that decorated my arms didn't help either. Just like outside their whispers assaulted me, cracking down to my core and making me insecure.

A few periods passed by without incident but in our last period I just had to open my mouth as Luna decided to throw herself at Natsume. She giggled and flirted shamelessly while I took notice of her altered uniform. Yes I altered mine slightly but she looked like the cheapest prostitute to find. I snickered in disgust.

"You know if he wanted a prostitute he could have bought a better one over in central town." I said quietly. Her ferocious glare was immediately directed on me.

"What did you just say bitch?!" I gave an innocent smile, as I did nothing to hide the animosity in my eyes. Narumi-sensei knew I didn't really mean to do what I did and sure as hell like I would use it on a student but this whore needed a little scare.

"You heard what I did to Naru-sensei right dear Luna-chan?" I raised a dainty eyebrow. It wasn't hard to make my voice sound intimidating. It was a sweet chocolate tone that was purely sweet and I always had a smile on my face but it was my eyes that did the trick. I didn't even glare at her I just gave her that bone chilling look.

The girl nodded to my question. I leaned forward so I was inches away from her face. Don't get me wrong I was by all means strait but she needed some scaring that would be the only thing to keep her from pestering him.

"_Why does everything you do revolve around him?" _I brushed off the thought and continued my little monologue.

"I think I would enjoy very much doing that to you. Wouldn't that be fun my little Luna-chan? You might want to do yourself a favor and stop bothering the Hyuuga brat, or you just might never see light again." I said a small giggle followed as I noticed her face contort and shift into a fearful gaze as I used what little power I had over my Alice slip up and crawl around her wrist.

"Understood?" her eyes widened as the darkness gripped her and took her wrist into a bruising hold.

"Hai! Understood Sakura-sama!" she said as she got on the ground and bowed to me. I gave her a misleading kind smile and said,

"Now now, you don't have to go to _that_ extent" but the smart girl knew that she did.

After I had developed an inferiority complex I needed to be in control. That was how I met Angel in the states. She was a spy from an organization that apposed the academy. Also she help me discover my stealing Alice and even though the darkness Alice seemed to be more threatening than my stealing Alice I managed to use my darkness to keep it locked up. After that like I have stated before, everyone's world had revolved around me.

Well during the time I was there, Luna had come because, actually I don't know why, but she came and saw everything going on. At first she accused me of bribing everyone because I knew she was coming but eventually she got fit to the life. Whenever someone messed up around me, they would automatically bow like she did for fear of getting hurt. Apparently that had drilled into her brain.

The whole class was watching us as it all went down. As if perfect timing the bell rang and the girl got up shakily and made her way out of the class room.

"Mikan-baka, I'll be waiting outside for your slow ass." Hotaru said in that familiar monotone I missed. Everybody started clearing out and I was the only one left behind, or so I thought. As soon as my stuff was packed I turned only to be met by an open hand in a forceful slap that turned my head to the side. My cheek stung badly and I caressed it lightly with my head still turned. A bruise was starting to form as that voice spoke out to me.

"I don't need a pathetic girl like you to fight my battles polka dots." My first reaction was to defend myself but not with my Alice. As I faced his heart breaking handsome stone hard face I instantly knew that I would never be able to harm him, no matter how much he did to me.

"I wasn't trying to! She was getting annoying and I don't want to hear all of her attempts in my ear!" I yelled at him unable to keep my normally so controlled emotions in check. He just gave me that look, the one where he looked as if he was seeing right thru me. I shivered unintentionally as he just ignored it and walked out of class.

I took a moment to compose my thoughts and finally made my way to my best friends side. She glanced at me noticing that underneath it all I was on the verge of tears. I learned how to mask my emotions well but I knew Hotaru could see right thru me.

"Let me guess, before you go all nose drip girl on me. You need to talk?" I nodded in response and she took me to a deserted area near a tree. I took in the lush stake of the area we were in and smiled. Hotaru glanced at me expectedly and I sighed.

"Hotaru, I didn't mean to become like this when I went away I . . . I'm a monster! You saw what I did to Naru-sensei you were there I _felt_ you there!" I exclaimed getting louder and bolder with each word.

The look she gave me it wasn't pitiful, it was empathetic and she didn't even know how grateful I was for it.

"I know what can help you, fix you and get your Alice to where you can control it and not your alter." My dejected gaze actually let in some hope but I quickly let it out for the face she was giving which meant one thing. It meant that it was only with a price.

"Go on Hotaru I want to be better please help me!" She just shook her head.

"It's not me who can help you . . . It's Natsume." She said and my eyes widened.

"HOW CAN I?" I yelled desperately. He probably hated me by now.

"You love him right? So he's the only one who can do it. It has to be a romantic love. You can probably help her with him Alice to." I gazed hesitantly at the violet-eyed girl.

"I, I went to get better. I'm willing to sacrifice everything." I said keeping our gaze stronghold. She nodded and then I went to recuperate. Tomorrow it would begin. Tomorrow I would ask Natsume

---

**Hey there! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed! Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for alerts also!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So just don't leave that nice looking button below me lonely click on it! :D Nightmare out!**


End file.
